Intertwing Fate
by SparkyKnight
Summary: Takes place after Kingdom Hearts and is a cross-over. Squall and Cloud were meeting some old friends and were pulled through something and ended up in the bodies of Leon and Cloud of Kingdom hearts!! Now, it's up to some old friends that must go to that w


I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything else I put into this fic. The thing is, you have to read my fic, "Crossed Dimensions," and then you would understand why those people are there. If you don't, you're pretty much lost. But, still, please review and no flames please. I know it's kind of confusing at first, but remember, I said this was a cross-over so just try to get it as best as you can.  
  
  
  
  
  
What would happen if think if somehow, your body disappeared from your world and was placed in the body of an alternate you in another place and time? As strange as it may sound, it is very well possible and maybe even farfetched. But now, this is where we begin the adventure to find and return back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ONI-CHAN!!!!"  
  
"NII-CHAN!!!"  
  
"*Sigh* what is it?" asked a blond haired young man.  
  
"Yeah, I was about to beat him, until you guys shouted." added another one grinning. The blond one glared at the other.  
  
"What do you mean? We were tied." Stated the blond.  
  
"Whatever." Said everyone nearby. The brown haired guy blinked and then he stared around.  
  
"Very funny guys. Very funny." He said.  
  
"I think you hang out with nii-san a bit too much you know that?" grinned the young blond.  
  
"Hey, what do you expect, we're family after all." Grinned the brown-haired guy.  
  
"When are they coming." Frowned the young brown haired girl. The taller brown haired boy sighed.  
  
"Any minute. Boy, you are impatient when it's their visiting time." Said the boy.  
  
"Well what do you expect, we hardly ever see them and I wanna show him the pictures I took of him the last time they were here." Replied the girl.  
  
"What pictures?" questioned two voices behind the group of four.  
  
The group turned around and saw them.  
  
"ONI-SAN!!!"  
  
"NII-SAN!!"  
  
The two younger ones, very happy ran towards them and jumped on to them. The ones that had just arrived laughed and gave the little ones the hug they wanted.  
  
"So how have you two behaved? Bugging your brothers into getting together with the girls?" they asked.  
  
"Yep!! And this one time, nii-chan almost kissed her, only the problem was mommy came and they were apart before they even touched." Replied the young blond.  
  
The two older ones laughed.  
  
"Really!?" laughed the brunette.  
  
"Uh Huh!!! And then Oni-chan almost kissed her, but then someone kicked a soccer ball and it hit onni-chan in the head!!" laughed the young girl.  
  
"You two must have bad timing with the girls don't you." Laughed the older blond. The younger two just blushed and starting to stare at the ground.  
  
The others who weren't loooking at the ground laughed and just watched. Suddenly, the two staring at the ground saw like a shadow appear near his little sister. The other blond staring at the ground and saw the something. They looked horrified as they saw that they just popped up and were about to strike until the two of them tackled the other four and the shadows missed.  
  
"What did you guys go and do that!?" shouted the older brunette. The other two just pointed at the shadows and how they were increasing at a dramatic rate.  
  
"What in the world are those things!?" the older two shouted. Everyone drew out their weapons and stood back to back with each other.  
  
"I don't know, but their aura, it just feels like all black and empty. No heart at all." Replied the younger blond.  
  
"Heartless?" questioned the older blond.  
  
"I think I've heard that name before." Said the older brunette," I just can't remember where."  
  
"Well, anyway, get ready because this is going to get ugly." Said the blond, grimly. So they readied for a battle. But strange as it might sound, before any of them could start fighting, they all disappeared and something quietly appeared behind the two older men.  
  
"BEHIND YOU!!! WATCH OUT!!!" shouted the four younger kids.  
  
"WHAT!?" the older two cried, but it was too late. They were sucked in, but before they disappeared for good they shouted,  
  
"YOU HAVE TO COME AND FIND US!!! TAKE THE SHIP AND FOLLOW US!!"  
  
Then they were gone. The two younger ones muttered out their names.  
  
"Squall-nii-san" muttered the young brown-haired girl.  
  
"Cloud-Onii-san." Cried the young blond.  
  
"Don't worry you two, we'll find them.  
  
"You really mean that Tai?" asked the girl. "You too Matt?" added the other. Matt and Tai nodded.  
  
"You bet T.k you too Kari.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud and Squall were falling through an endless void.  
  
"Hey Squall, if we end up in some strange land and we, HAVE to find each other okay?" said Cloud.  
  
"Yeah, let's hope that we have a hope that we can find each other." Replied Squall. Suddenly they were jolted from their conversation and then pulled straight.  
  
"See you later!!!" shouted Squall.  
  
"Ditto!!" added Clould. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Traverse Town...  
  
"Leon, what are you doing?" asked Aerith. Leon was just walking around Traverse town, thinking.  
  
"I'm just thinking. I miss my old home and everyone." Replied Leon. Aerith nodded.  
  
"I can sympathize. Yuffie is with me on that also." Replied Aerith. Leon just sighed and looked at the stars.  
  
"I'm just wondering what they're doing right..no...W..ugh." Leon said feeling tired and he suddenly fainted.  
  
"Leon!! Hey Leon!!" shouted Aerith, but her voice couldn't be heard and she with some help got Leon to Cid's bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHOA!!!!" shouted Squall as he was plummeting towards a strange world.  
  
'That's strange.' He thought as he view it. He looked at the strange world that he was falling into and then he blacked out.  
  
When Squall woke up he saw two familiar faces.  
  
"Yuffie? Aeris? What the heck are you two doing her?" asked Squall as he sat up. He rubbed his head and added, "And do I have a killer headache."  
  
Yuffie and Aeris stared at Squall confused.  
  
"Leon, are you alright?" Yuffie asked. Now Squall stared at them.  
  
"Who you calling Leon? Don't you remember my name is Squall? Where am I?" added Squall.  
  
Aerith had been quiet until right now and suddenly stated, "You aren't the person we know. You may look like him and be in his body, but you still aren't the Leon." She said.  
  
"Yeah, my full name is Squall Leonhart. Where would you get the idea that my name was Leon?"  
  
Aerith pulled Squall up on his feet. Squall wobbled at bit but stood up. Aerith brought him over to the full-length mirror and Squall shouted.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE MY FATHER LAGUNA!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud woke up on what seemed to be a stone bench. He groaned and rubbed his head to clear it up. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of coliseum. He stood up and searched his back for his sword. He felt something else.  
  
"What the hell." wondered Cloud as he felt something leathery on his back. He turned his head and saw that it was a wing. Cloud's eyes widened and he saw what else he was wearing and had.  
  
'Okay this is a little too freaky for me, for one, I look like Vincent with the red cloak and the wing from his limit break, AND WHY THE HELL IS MY ULTIMA SWORD WRAPPED UP IN BANDAGES!?' Cloud thought but shouted the last part about his sword. Cloud turned his head as soon as he had heard footsteps. He stared at the figure that was walking in.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Cloud coldly. He didn't like the guy already and he didn't even know who he was.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey kid. How could you forget me?" he asked as his fire hair glowed.  
  
"I don't even know you, and don't call me a kid." Replied Cloud turning to face him.  
  
"It's me, Hades, lord of the underworld. The guy you sighed the contract with?"  
  
Cloud's eyes narrowed.  
  
"WHY would I want to sign a contract, specifically one from you?"  
  
"Because I said I would help you find your light."  
  
"My light? You must be mistaken, I already know who my light is and they are back home and on the way here to save me." Replied Cloud. Hades just blinked and stared at Cloud in disbelief.  
  
"Look, you signed the contract. Take a look at it yourself." Replied Hades. He tried to bring out the form, but for some reason he couldn't.  
  
"WHAT!? WHERE IS THAT DAMN CONTRACT!?" shouted Hades. Cloud smirked.  
  
"Maybe it's because it's broken, when something happened to the person who signed it blue-boy." Replied Cloud. Hades swiftly turned towards Cloud as he smirked wider and Hades narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean something happened. You seem just fine."  
  
"You are really stupid. If I was fine, WHY didn't I know you when I first woke up and as you can see, my sword changed and that means something has happened. So, if you'll excuse me, I must go and find my light." Replied Cloud as he mocked bowed and used his materia and disappeared.  
  
Hades was now in a black of fury.  
  
"I'm going to make that guy pay. NO ONE is able to break a contract from me!!" shouted Hades and he threw fire everywhere and some hit the roof which water spilled out of and onto Hade's hair putting it out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay kids. The ships all ready for ya." Said Zell as he made the final adjustments.  
  
"You kids really have an idea where Squall and Cloud could be?" asked Tifa worried.  
  
"Yes, we don't want anything happen to you guys also." Added Rinoa.  
  
"Don't worry. How about we take two of you, so that we will be sure of our safety." Said Matt, coming up, after putting the provisions in the ship.  
  
"I guess that WOULD make us feel a lot safer with you gone, but who are you going to take?" asked Irvine.  
  
"We're taking Red 13 and Quistis." Replied T.K and Kari.  
  
"Okay. But why them, just out of curiosity." Asked Yuffie.  
  
"Well, Red 13 can help us with his natural animal instincts and Quistis can drive the ship and her blue magic will come in handy, since Cloud has the only Enemy skill materia with all the skills." Replied Kari.  
  
Red 13 and Quistis nodded as they geared up and boarded the ship.  
  
"T.K!!" cried Tifa.  
  
"Kari!!" added Rinoa running up to the two younger siblings. The two of them stopped and then they turned around and saw Tifa and Rinoa running up to them.  
  
"Here. Take My necklace with Squall's ring and my ring on it Kari. I think it might help Squall remember if he has any trouble." Smiled Rinoa as she placed the necklace around Kari's neck.  
  
"Thanks sis. I promise to bring Squall back." Grinned Kari.  
  
"I know this might not seem like much, but here. It's a photo of the entire group. It may be useful. Be careful T.K alright?" asked Tifa giving T.K one last hug.  
  
"I'll be fine!! But we'll be back as soon as we can!!" grinned T.k as he boarded the ship with Kari. Rinoa and Tifa backed away and waved good-bye.  
  
"BE CAREFUL YOU TWO. MATT AND TAI!! YOU BETTER NOT FIGHT!!!" shouted Rinoa and Tifa.  
  
"WE'LL TRY NOT TO!!" Matt and Tai shouted back and soon they were up in the air and a portal opened and they disappeared.  
  
End of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Remember no flames and please review!! 


End file.
